Estoy aquí
by Luky01
Summary: Ya no volvería, pero seguiría ahí. Por extraño que pareciese. Especial Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, señoras y señores. Aquí, la humilde escritora Luky01 presenta su parte del reto de Dobreva. Serán tres capitulos. . Espero que les guste y que no puedan dormir en un tiempo :)**

* * *

El cementerio de Magix estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla. En la entrada, la puerta de hierro decorada con figuras de ángeles y cruces te incitaba a huir y no volver a poner un pie ahí por lo que quedaba de eternidad. Sin embargo, si eras valiente y seguías caminando, las lápidas, todas increíblemente parecidas, te mirarían mientras estuvieras allí, y, quién sabe, quizás incluso cuando no lo estés. Los árboles retorcidos y negruzcos, bailaban al tenebroso son del viento, guiándote en una dirección concreta: el lugar en el que un grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas por un motivo más que obvio.

—Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí para despedirnos de una persona muy especial —rezaba un cura, al que habían pagado para la ocasión. — Era un amigo, un hermano, un novio... pero sobre todo alguien en quién confiar.

Él hombre jamás había conocido al difunto, pero su "trabajo" no era alabarlo. Simplemente oró un par de veces en su nombre y se fue, contando el dinero y dejando al grupo de adolescentes despedirse de su amigo.

Tras un eterno silencio, la tristeza venció a Musa, que, sollozando cayó sobre sus rodillas. Los demás simplemente la miraron, compadecidos, pues ellos habían estado sintiendo lo mismo días atrás. Riven se agachó, y le ayudó a levantarse y a secarse las lágrimas. Ella dirigió su mirada azul marino a la lápida.

" _Helia Lonen Fellangel_

 _1994-2015_

 _Luchador, artista, eterno amigo._

 _R.I.P"_

Veintiún años. Tan increíblemente joven Helia había fallecido. Riven, quién había seguido la mirada de Musa, se sintió increíblemente vulnerable.

Recordó ese día, en el que se despertó recordando la fiesta que él y sus amigos habían tenido la noche anterior. Se levantó ignorando que su compañero de alcoba seguía "dormido", inmóvil. Desayunó y se puso ver la tele junto a Brandon mientras los demás rondaban por la sala ocupados de sus propios asuntos. El problema fue que pasó la hora de comer, la del baño y la de cenar y Helia seguía dormido. Ahí decidieron despertarlo al fin, para abrir la caja de Pandora.

Lo destaparon, descubriendo que Helia estaba muy pálido, incluso más de lo que ya era. Sus labios estaban morados, y sus manos frías como un témpano. Pero lo peor fue cuando Timmy comprobó su pulso para descubrir que era nulo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban encima de él, aplicándole maniobras para reanimarle. E incluso la desesperación había matado a la vergüenza, pues le hicieron el boca a boca sin miedo a los rumores.

Pero nada. Simplemente ya estaba muerto.

El mundo se le vino abajo a todos, en especial a Flora y Musa. Decírselo no fue fácil: las manos les temblaban a los chicos, y la impaciencia de ellas no paraba de crecer. Brandon fue el que les dijo la frustrante noticia, intentando ser delicado, pero el golpe acabó por ser el mismo. Algo en su corazón se les revolvió al verlas llorar; sentían impotencia. No podían hacer nada. La culpa les corrompía a todos, pues los "si yo hubiera..." no paraban de brotar, aunque ya no serviría de nada.

Desde entonces, Flora había estado viviendo en casa de Stella y Brandon, para prevenir cualquier acto de locura y Musa había caído en una depresión.

Un aire frío acarició la nuca de Riven, haciéndole estremecer y volver a la realidad. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y recorrió las mejillas de su novia con él. Ella no despegaba los ojos de la lápida y eso la estaba dañando. Le dio la vuelta y la abrazó, para que dejase de mirar aquella piedra gris.

La niebla cada vez se volvía más espesa e incluso los árboles más cercanos resultaban difíciles de ver y confundibles con una sombra extraña.

Unos pasos llenaron el silencio que ya duraba demasiado, pues Flora estaba acercándose a la tumba, que todavía estaba abierta. Era increíble, pues el cuerpo de Helia no había cambiado: su expresión serena, su cabello largo y negro, su piel un poco más pálida de lo habitual... parecía estar dormido. Sin embargo, había algo que no conseguía descifrar, pues por algún motivo, su rostro le recordaba al mimísimo diablo. ¿Quizás había algún matiz en sus labios, o quizás su alma estaba poseída por él? No, debía estar delirando, sí, eso es. Llevaba mucho sin dormir y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Completamente loca.

Otro llanto calló al silencio, y esta vez fue Flora. Musa, compadecida, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó.

Cuando llegó la hora de enterrarle, los especialistas empezaron a introducir la tumba en el profundo agujero, y acto seguido, a cubrirlo con tierra, húmeda. Las ganas de hacerlo no estaban en ellos, pero no tenían opción. Era hora de dejarle ir.

En silencio, Bloom colocó un ramo de lirios al pie de la piedra.

Cuando otro llanto comenzó a brotar, surgió de improviso un abrazo de grupo, pero faltaba alguien. Ese abrazo no volvería a estar completo nunca. Jamás.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres de cenar? — Se escuchó a Riven preguntar desde la cocina.

Era la veinte de Octubre, hacía un mes que Helia había sido enterrado y la cosa no había mejorado mucho. Varios intentos de suicidio, depresión, miedo, ira, impotencia, tristeza, dolor, temor, nostalgia...

Un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos, pues ese año el mes de Octubre llegaba repleto de tormentas eléctricas.

— ¿Musa?

Asomó la cabeza en el salón, para ver que Musa tenía los audífonos puestos. Estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana, viendo llover. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le quitó los audífonos delicadamente, mientras ella seguía sin mirarle.

Ella aún no había aceptado la muerte de su hermano. Le costaba mucho aceptar su pérdida. Los días posteriores al funeral se había negado a comer y se pasaba el día entero en la cama. A pesar de los mimos de sus amigos (que venían uno a uno para no agobiarla) ella no reaccionaba. Su rostro siempre permanecía inexpresivo, incluso cuando lloraba.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—No tengo hambre.

—No me vale esa respuesta.

Musa seguía mirando al cristal, no respondió. Riven suspiró.

—No puedes seguir así, Muse. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Musa siguió sin responder. Riven simplemente se acercó a su rostro y empezó a acariciarla. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla, pero no duró ahí mas de dos segundos.

—Estoy seguro de que él no quiere que le recuerdes llorando. Él quiere verte sonriendo como lo hacías antes.

Nada.

Él fue a levantarse, pero fue evadido por una pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que el querría que no le extrañase? —Preguntó aún sin verle.

Se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente, él no querría que no vivieses porque le extrañas. En vez de llorando, el querría que le recordases sonriendo. Él querría verte feliz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Musa había perdido a un hermano. No a un amigo o un conocido. Tenía miedo, pues Helia siempre había liderado su camino, con ambos tomados de las manos. Ahora caminaba sola, lesionada y con miedo. Ni siquiera Riven le parecía soporte suficiente, aunque no le confesaría eso. Él estaba trabajando muy duro con ella para recuperarse, por lo que no quería darle dicha decepción. Cuando saliera se lo agradecería, sin mencionarle nada.

Otro trueno cayó, asustándola. Por suerte, ella estaba entre los brazos de Riven. No le pasaría nada.

—Por favor, dime qué quieres cenar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, demasiado para su gusto.

—Mmm...¿Pizza?

— De acuerdo. Podríamos ver alguna película después.

Ella solo asintió, volviendo a mirar al cristal. Y ocurrió.

* * *

 **Tengo pensado subir en Halloween y el día después. Diganme que creen que pasará.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, sé que prometí que subiría en Halloween y el día después, pero va a haber un ligero cambio. Será hoy y mañana.**

* * *

Ella solo asintió, volviendo a mirar al cristal. Y ocurrió.

En ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo. Las gotas de agua flotaban en el aire y cualquier tipo de ruido desapareció. Miró a su alrededor. Riven estaba quieto, sin respirar. En la chimenea, las llamas no danzaban ni crujían.

Silencio.

Una vez escuchó que el silencio puede volver loca a una persona. Y eso le estaba ocurriendo. En cuestión de segudos (por lo que ella pudo contar) estaba corriendo por todos lados, llena de angustia, buscando algún testigo del tiempo. No sabía que hacer, simplemente llorar.

Nada.

Los relojes se habían detenido y sentía el corazón en la garganta. Gritó. Gritó pero nadie la escuchaba. El gato estaba también estático. Nadie existía. Solo eran figuras. Cogió el rostro de Riven e intentó sacudirlo. Nada. Llorando y gritando, llena de miedo se dirigió al cristal, cosa que quizás sería el mayor error de su vida.

 _Helia._

Helia estaba ahí de pie. Ocupaba el lugar en el que debería estar su reflejo. Estaba pálido, _muerto,_ en frente de ella, mirándola. Ella no podía hablar. Él tenía cara de preocupación. Se acercó más al cristal. El Helia del reflejo lo empañó.

—¡Musa!

La aludida dio un brinco. De verdad sentía el corazón en la garganta. Todo había sido una alucinación. O eso quería pensar. Su respiración agitada no pasó desapercibida por Riven.

—¿Qué te ocurré?

Ella empezó sollozar, asustada. Riven fue corriendo para abrazarla, preguntándole qué ocurría y asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Musa comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a Riven y menos acabar hasta arriba de psiquiatras, por lo que no dijo nada.

—Ven. Vamos a ver esa película para relajarse.

Y lo cierto fue que esa película la relajó por unos minutos; aunque, a decir verdad, su concentración era nula. Su cuerpo le estaba gritando por un descanso. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y empezó a recostarse en el hombro de su pareja. Cuando la película acabó, sintió como alguien la agitaba y le susurraba al oído.

—Ven, vamos a dormir.

Sus pies se movieron de manera inconsciente y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en la cama. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo pero algo la detuvo.

Los recuerdos de esa alucinación... ¿acaso significaban algo? ¿Helia querría decirle algo?

 _Helia..._

El mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre llenaba sus ojos de agua.

—Musa, he pensado y... ¿qué te parecería hacer una fiesta de Halloween entre nosotros?

—De acuerdo...

Lo cierto es que las ganas seguían siendo mínimas, pero debía responder así si quería dormir de una vez, y estaba segura de que Morfeo le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Los árboles empezaron a moverse más rápido, y el viento ya no susurraba: gritaba. La Luna había dejado de tener esos aires románticos, ahora era retorcida y malévola, como la que alumbra los rituales de brujería. El sonido de los aullidos de los lobos sonaba preocupado, como advirtiendo de algo, pero aún así cantaban con una aire de alegría. Otro rayo cayó, alumbrando la sala en la que dos personas dormían... dos...

Lo que los espíritus callaban era que todo eso era provocado por ellos, o más bien por uno de ellos...

* * *

Halloween, queridos amigos. Hoy Octubre había dejado una tregua a sus tormentas, para dejar una noche con Luna llena. Las calles estaban llenas de niños disfrazados, pidiendo golosinas. Velas, calaveras, monstruos y arañas plásticas decoraban los portales en estas épocas. Lo cieto es que era una noche agradable si no fuera por... bueno, por su temática.

Un coche negro aparcó justo delante de una casa. Tres personas salieron de él y tocaron en ella.

— ¿Truco o trato? —Preguntó a modo de broma el hombre de pelo castaño.

—Pasad.

Las últimas semana habían acabado por mejorar. Musa y Flora habían superado la muerte de Helia de una manera increíble. Les había costado casi un mes, pero era alguien importante. No era fácil para ninguno. Sin embargo, el contraste era muy grande. Pasar de la depresión a poder vivir era un gran paso, y aunque aún quedaban ciertas cicatrices por sanar, no le reprocharían nada a nadie, pues su esfuerzo había dado resultados muy satifactorios.

Brandon, quien acababa de entrar se dirigió a la cocina, donde una chica de pelo azul terminaba de preparar unos cócteles "Bloody Mary". La chica se percató de unas manos envolviendo su cintura.

Tanto Brandon como Musa siempre habían sido como hermanos, y aunque la situción actual no les había permitido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, el apoyo no cesaba, aunque fuese a distancia.

—Brandon, tanto tus manos como la cintura de Musa tienen dueño —Gritó Stella desde la salita.

—Oh... —El aludido soltó un gemido de decepción dejando de abrazarla y ayudándole a llevar las bebidas a la sala.

Lo cierto es que lejos de ser una noche triste y aburrida, había tomado un rumbo alegre y divertido. Las conversaciones no paraban de surgir. Recordaban estupideces que hicieron e incluso hacían algún que otro reto.

Pasaron las diez, las once, y las once y media. De todas maneras, tenía que surgir. Era el día de los muertos y el tema tabú tenía que surgir. Obviamente, todo obra de Stella y su poca discreción.

—Sí, también me acuerdo también cuando Helia se coló en Alfea para hacer las paces con Flora.

Esa fue la oración. Un sepulcral silencio se hizo, llenando por completo a los gritos y distintas voces que hasta hace nada intentaban hacerse con el poder.

El viento golpeó la ventana sutilmente.

—Me gustaría estar con él hoy. Era su fiesta favorita...—habló al fin Musa.

—No digas eso — comentarios como ese sacaban de quicio a Riven, quien había respondido en un tono más agresivo del que deseaba.

El reloj estaba a cuarenta y seis segundos de marcar la media noche. Flora lo miraba atentamente.

—No me hables así.

—Lo siento, pero creía que ya lo habías afrontado.

Las conversaciones se volvían cada vez más lejanas. En la mente del hada de la naturaleza, el reloj hacía eco. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

—¡Helia, si estás aquí manifiestate!

Tenía que hacerlo. Era su última esperanza, aunque si no funcionaba todo esto le iba a salir muy caro. Subió la miada para ver las de pasmo de sus amigos; la observaban como si estuviese loca. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No había funcionado. Agachó la cabeza, deprimida. Cualquier esperanza había desparecido.

—¿Flora, estás...— Empezó a hablar Sky, para ser interrumpido... quizás de la peor manera posible. Un enorme grito retitó la atención de Flora.

Musa estaba en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor. Todos corrieron rápidamente a ayudarla, sin comprender qué había pasado. Estaba en posición fetal, mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Empezó a sollozar. Riven, preocupado le puso una mano en el hombro. Pero en cuanto sus manos rozaron su piel, algo ocurrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron en menos de un segundo. Ya no eran azules, sino del más oscuro azabache. Sus labios, morados y ensangrentados. Se levantó y sin que nadie se lo esperase, arrojó a Riven unos cuantos metros, con una fuerza que en ella era hasta ahora desconocida. En el acto, se descubrió una piel muchísimo más pálida. En osadía, Brandon abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, que acabo por perderse en un grito, agudo y alto. Temiendo que pudiese herir a alguien, en un ágil movimiento la inmovilizaron entre tres personas, sin embargo, se retorcía y tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Tanta que acabó por soltarse, y evitando a todo el mundo, se dirigió al espejo.

Fue ese el momento en el que las pulsaciones aumentaron hasta alacanzar la Luna.

El reflejo no era de Musa. Era de Helia. Ambos con un aspecto cadavérico, se movían paralelamente. Los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban paralizados, y simplemente observaban como los hermanos se acercaban al espejo. Demostrando de nuevo esa fuerza estelar, golpearon el espejo y este se fracturó en una esquina. Recogieron uno de los cristales, y se rajaron las muñecas. Mojaron sus dedos con la sangre y escribieron, con una expresión diabólica en el rostro:

 **"** ** _Sé quién me mató"_**

Justo antes de empezar a escribir el nombre de su asesino, Musa, de manera individual, empezó a retorcerse de nuevo, y el reflejo ya no era de Helia, sino suyo. Su piel volvió a tener el tono habitual, sus ojos eran mares y su boca ya solo estaba ensangrentada.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le gritó Bloom a Flora.

—¡Oh! ¡Te quejas de que Helia admita que ha sido asesinado! ¡A lo mejor has sido tú!

—¿Qué?

La habitación se llenó de discusiones. Unas voces opacaban a otras, culpándose entre ellos y rompiendo caulquier lazo de confianza. Ahora todos eran sospechosos y todos defenderían su inocencia.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico y todos orientaron su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Musa había echado el cerrojo. Dicho objeto estaba lleno de sangre, al igual que su mano.

—Me da igual el tiempo que pase. Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que sepa quién es el asesino de mi hermano.

* * *

 **Sí señores. Esto se va encendiendo. Dinganme que creen que va a pasar. Subiré mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

—Once... somos once. Me recuerda a una novela de misterio... —Susurraba Brandon, quien sentado junto a Musa, escribía nombres de cada uno.

—No estoy para bromas, Brandon.

Terminó de escribir todos los nombres.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —Se escucho a Tecna.

Todos reflexionaron una rato. Stella, la más fanática de las historias de miedo, recordó una manera.

—¡Ya sé! Necesito una tiza.

Riven se levantó y en menos de un minuto ya traía una tiza blanca. La chica dibujo un pentagrama invertido y lo rodeó con un círculo. Con un gesto, ordenó que todos se sentaran alrededor y que se cogieran las manos.

Musa observó al resto. Bloom sudaba como un cerdo en un matadero. Flora estaba a punto de llorar. Riven, tenía una mueca deprimida y miraba al pentagrama. Brandon acarició su mano, notando que Musa estaba temblando, aunque sabía que estaba preocupado. Stella, ella intentaba recordar lo que había que hacer. Timmy y Tecna, cara de susto. A Sky, se le notaba que la adrenalina estaba en su sangre, sin importarle la situación o el resto de su grupo. Layla miraba por la ventana, ausente. Nabu estaba recitando unas palabras indescifrables.

No sabía que pensar. Todos eran tan jodidamente culpables... Volvió a prestar atención.

— Solo tenéis que concentraros, escuchar mis palabras y sentir en lo más profundo de vuestro ser la verdad. Necesito que os comprometais.

Se miraron y asintieron, aunque unos más decididos que otros. Se cogieron de las manos.

—¡Helia! Sabemos que tu espíritu está presente aquí. Si tienes algo que decirnos, ¡manifiéstate!

Un trueno cayó, cegando por unos instantes a todos. Tras ese destello, la ventana estaba empapada y tenía un rostro dibujado. Era una calavera.

Asombrados, todos se miraron, dudando si deberían continuar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Sigue, Stella — habló una Musa convencida. Se volvieron a tomar de las manos.

—Oh, Helia, ¿Quién te traicionó?¿Quién te mató?

Silencio.

El cristal ya no estaba empañado. Bloom, asustada señaló al espejo.

Allí estaba él, tan muerto como siempre. Estaba mirando a todos. Negó con la cabeza y gesticuló: "las leyes de los muertos me impiden decirlo directamente".

Eso fue raro. Desapareció de nuevo, como disolviéndose con el viento.

Musa volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se notaba que las pulsaciones estaban disparadas. Rostros pálidos, sudor, pupilas dilatadas. El culpable estaba tan asustado como el resto. Quizá un poco aliviado por la regla nueva, pero para todos era algo nuevo.

Se percató de la voz de Stella, quien solo la miró, como pidiéndole permiso. Se limitó a asentir.

— Helia, ¡te rogamos que nos des alguna pista para saber quien ha sido tu asesino!

Otro trueno.

Volvieron a mirar al cristal, él estaba allí de nuevo. Volvió a cortarse las muñecas y a escribir en su lado del espejo. Pero esta vez, algo era diferente. No era algo con un significado coherente. Era un número.

 **"31, 3"**

Luego, como por arte de magia, la tormenta cesó tras un último rayo. Había luna llena y las nubes habían desaparecido. El círculo de tiza ya no estaba y en el otro lado del espejo, no había más que reflejos.

Las pulsaciones fueron frenando.

Musa se levantó y cogió la libreta con los nombres. Justo abajo, escribió el número.

—Treinta y uno, tres ... ¿qué puede significar?

Las conversaciones, con ideas, no daban ni una pista del culpable.

* * *

—Las coordenadas en Magix van a Roseville, un pueblo de Oxil. No creo que sea eso — informaba Tecna, leyendo en su móvil.

—Apúntalo, podría ser útil. Podríamos ir mañana — decía Bloom, quien quería acabar con esto de una vez.

Musa lo apuntó, y en ese momento se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

—¡Bach!

Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca. No sabían de que hablaba.

—Bach, el compositor. Nació el treinta y uno de marzo de 1685... podría significar algo... música, geografía... ¿qué mas podría ser?

Brandon lo apuntó rápidamente. Luego se llevó el bolígrafo a la cormisura de los labios, pensando.

Timmy, quien había estado callado y temblando, habló. —Bueno...en el treinta y uno de marzo quedan doscientos setenta y cinco días para acabar el año...

—¡Bien pensado, cerebrito! — Habló Riven sarcásticamente. No pensaba que eso fuese útil.

—Riven... cualquier cosa es útil — Le regañó Musa.

—¡No si es una ridiculez!

Musa se mordió los labios. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa. Su hermano estaba prácticamente muriendo por darle alguna señal y Riven no hacía más que darle la negativa a todo. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa. A lo mejor...

—Lo siento, Muse... se lo que piensas y, yo jamás haría daño a Helia y más sabiendo que te haría daño.

Sintió como un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella era de desconfianza.

—No lo sé Riven... no has estado por la labor...

—¡Cállate, Brandon! ¿¡En serio me creerías capaz de matar a mi mejor amigo, gilipollas!?

—¡Ya vale ustedes dos!

Justo después de que Nabu hablase un rayo cegador cayó al lado del jardín, incendiando un árbol cuyo fuego en un santiamén quedó apagado a causa de la lluvia. Parecía que había vuelto a empezar a llover. Estaban en shock.

—Okay, llamadme loca, pero ¿y si Helia está intentando decirnos un nombre en vez de hacer un juego de pistas?—Dijo Layla

—¿Osea, cómo? —Cuestionó una sorprendida Stella.

Layla se levantó con ojos emocionados. —Las siglas de los datos... ¿Forman alguna palabra o algún nombre?

— A ver... "r", "o", "b", "d"... y si contamos a lo del trueno, "n". Si la ordenamos en un orden lógico o intentamos forman una palabra... no, no se puede —Comentó una ahora decepcionada Tecna. Pero su cara se iluminó de golpe. —Aunque si le añadimos una "a" y una "n", forma el nombre de... ¡Brandon!

Todo el mundo volteó a mirarle. Él estaba mordiéndose las uñas, mirando a Musa con una mirada de disculpa. El sonido del silencio era audible, solo por un minuto.

—Muse, lo siento. Le eché veneno en su copa. Es... es solo que estaba harto de él. Su misteriosa personalidad, sus dotes para el arte, su estilo único... eso ponía a todas las chicas a sus pies. YO, solo yo era el que tenía a todas las chicas que quisiera — se levantó y comenzó a caminar con una mirada un tanto psicópata.— Aparte, estaba harto de sus comentarios tan, tan... —no pudo acabar la oración, se cubrió el rostro y empezó a respirar de modo que no se sabía si iba a reír o a llorar.— ¡Estaba harto!

Silencio de nuevo. Musa se estaba mordiendo los labios tan fuertemente que estaban sangrando. Su rostro rojo, tanto como el fuego. En un ágil y rápido movimiento, sacó una pistola de debajo de la mesa y le apuntó.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Solo el rasgar de la bala en el aire se escuchó.

* * *

Afuera hacía frío. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que te podría abrir la cabeza. Si miramos por una ventana, podíamos ver a una chica, cuyo novio la sostenía. Sus labios ensangrentados. Sus amigos, unos corriendo para salir por la puerta y otros pateando un cadáver con un tiro en la frente. El cadáver sonriendo. En el espejo, un rostro pálido con una arrogante sonrisa y la mirada en el cadáver. Pero su mirada se desvía por unos momentos... se centra en mí.

* * *

 **Y bien, como prometí... ¡ok, ok! lo ziento**

 **Bueno, ya saben que era el cumple de mi hermana y nada mas volver a el instituto me cayeron exámenes por todos lados. ¡Pero señores, aquí está!**

 **Lo cierto e que no sabía como acabar, así que no se sorprendan si lo cambio (no mucho). He dejado final abierto para que cada uno se imagine lo suyo.**

 **2 Escenas están basadas en Death Note y Ángeles y demonios (la peli) respectivamente. Quien las identifique se gana un chicle mascado :v**

 **También quiero dejar por aquí que fue mi cumple hace nada. Ahí lo dejo... (couffcouffregalenmefanficscouffcouff) okno (pero agradecería)**

 **Esto no se lo esperaba nadie. Me llaman Agatha Christie... Nah, pero no se lo esperaban eh? Respondería a reviews... pero me da pereza. De todas maneras os lo agradezco a todos por leer y por comentar. ¡Un beso y una piruleta!**

 **Voy a hacer spam y voy a decir que si teneis un rato libre os paseis por mi otra historia "36 noches para una vida". Ya casi tengo el cap 5.**

 **Y por último, anunciar que hasta Navidades no voy a volver a actualizar (siempre que digo esto actualizo)por motivos escolares. A no ser...XD**

 **Bueno, reviews, pm... ¡lo que quieran!**

 **Un beso y nos leemo pronto!**


End file.
